The Innocent Life ( Android )
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Menjadi manusia setengah robot tidaklah membuat berbeda. Yunho masih bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak secara naluri. Meski otaknya tertanam micro chip. Namun, urusan jatuh cinta chip pun tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan apa yang dirasakannya. Jelas, hati dan pikiran itu berbeda. Summary gagal. Iseng (?) YunJae/Yaoi/DLDR.


Title : The Innocent Life (Android)

Author : U Know Who.

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Fantasy, ETC.

Rated : Always T.

Pair : YJ.

Lenght : Just prolog.

Warning : Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame, No Wars!

Attention : Hanya FF percobaan saja. Mohon dimaklumi dengan sangat -bow-

Check It...

U-Know menatap mobilnya yang berwarna merah. Malam ini adalah malam yang sudah pria itu tunggu selama beberapa hari terakhir. Sebuah tantangan diajukan oleh musuh bebuyutannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Balapan. Dunia itu lah yang digeluti U-Know. Sumber mata pencaharian dan hobi yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan.

Bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyuman, sebelum memasang sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan menaiki mobil berwarna merahnya. Ia mengelus sebentar stir mobil dan berucap, "Kita harus menang, Sayang."

Bagaikan sebuh ritual yang wajib dilakukan. U-Know selalu mengatakan hal itu ketika ingin melakukan balapan liarnya. Dan memang keberuntungan selalu berpihak pada pria berumur Dua puluh tujuh tahun itu. U-Know seakan tidak terkalahkan. Ia selalu memenangi sirkuit umum milik bersama.

U-Know menyalakan mesin mobilnya, senyuman tak lepas dari bibir hatinya. Dengan kecepatan maksimal ia mulai mengendarai mobil. Berbagai bayangan menyenangkan terlintas di dalam benaknya. Ia membayangkan ketika memenangkan tantangan yang seharga 10 juta Won ini. Ia mungkin bisa memikat gadis yang ia taksir sejak dulu. Sungguh, bayangan itu terlalu sangat indah untuk U-Know.

Hingga semua khayalan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan terwujud itu buyar karena deringan ponsel yang mengganggu. Sedikit mengumpat pelan Yunho mengambil ponsel yang ada di jok samping. Ia melirik ke ID penelpon, "Hoo Joon?"

Kening Yunho terangkat, sedikit bingung dengan panggilan teman yang selama ini setia menemaninya di arena balap liar. Tanpa ragu ia pun menggeser simbol hijau, mengangkat telpon yang mungkin penting.

Tapi, sesuatu yang baru U-Know sadari ada di depan. Ketika mata setajam musang itu fokus kembali ke depan. Mulutnya membuka lebar dengan mata yang mendelik, kegugupan langsung menyergap perasaannya. Tangannya gemetar dan ponsel yang tadi ia pegang terjatuh dengan sendirinya. Sebuah truk gandeng tengah melintas di depannya, dan kecepatan yang sedang U-Know pacu tidak bisa berhenti dalam waktu secepat yang ia inginkan.

Hingga hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi begitu sangat cepat...

_Braaaaakkkk._

_Sraaaaakkk._

_Drrruukk._

_Dooommmm._

.

.

.

Helaan napas penuh dilakukan pria ini beberapa kali. Sudah seminggu ia mengerjakan pekerjaan sulit yang begitu menantang otak cerdasnya. Kemarin, seluruh apa yang ia kerjakan sudah selesai. Dan seperti yang diperkirakannya. Seharusnya seseorang yang tengah ia tolong ini sudah bangun pagi tadi.

Tentu, ia sudah melakukan banyak perubahan pada seorang pria yang ia temukan kecelakan seminggu yang lalu. Keadaan yang naas membuatnya sangat ingin menolong sang pria yang mungkin menurutnya adalah korban tabrak lari. Ia membawa sang pria ke mansion besar tempatnya tinggal.

Dan dimulai dari semua itu lah, semua penelitian dan percobaan yang selama ini ia lakukan dan kembangkan bersama rekannya yang lebih muda berlangsung.

"_Hyung_, kau yakin kita akan berhasil?" Pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut pria jangkung yang sangat gelisah menunggu hasil kerja mereka.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan dosis biusnya. Seharusnya dia sudah bangun sekarang, mungkin benturan yang terjadi membuatnya sedikit susah. Kau tahu kan, dia mengalami amnesia. Aku menduga itu, karena benturannya sangat kuat. Tapi mungkin hal itu tidak terjadi," ucap pria yang lebih matang dan sedikit mendesah.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan micro chipnya yang baru jika yang itu tidak sesuai nanti, untuk jaga-jaga jika sistem yang kita buat tidak berfungsi, _Hyung_."

"Micro chip sudah dipasang dengan data yang sudah aku _setting_, jika dia tidak mengenali dirinya lagi micro chip akan berjalan dengan lancar. Dan tentu, kita harus memastikan terlebih dahulu jika dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan semua hal yang baru padanya."

"Kau benar, sejauh ini sangat sempurna, _Hyung_. Kau membuat tangannya seperti sedia kala, kakinya dan juga kau mengatasi beberapa yang lainnya dengan baik. Tidak akan pernah menyangka jika pria ini adalah android pertama!"

"Dia masih manusia, Changmin."

"Manusia besi? Kau bahkan mengubah fokus pandangnya menjadi seperti Superman," Changmin terkekeh dan menatap pria yang terbaring di atas ranjang pada sebuah kamar besar di mansion ini.

"Aku hanya melakukan yang harus aku lakukan dan..."

"Hhmm," gumaman singkat keluar dari mulut si pria yang berada di atas ranjang. Sedetik kemudian matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan memperhatikan ruangan sekitarnya.

Changmin segera mendekat, menatap penuh waspada akan si pria, kemudian Changmin menatap ke arah rekannya dan menautkan kening.

"Jihoon _Hyung_, sepertinya..."

"Biarkan dia menyesuaikan diri sebentar, Min."

Hanya anggukan singkat yang bisa Changmin lakukan dan menatap meneliti pada sang pria yang kini mulai mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang.

"Ini di mana?" Tanya pria itu bingung, mata setajam musangnya menatap penuh heran pada Jihoon dan Changmin. Keningnya mengkerut tidak mengerti akan pandangannya yang seolah lebih jelas dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan ini langsung diajukan oleh Jihoon.

Seketika si pria terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dipertanyakan. Otaknya memutar hebat, tapi sejauh itu tidak bisa menemukan jawaban yang sederhana itu. Lupa. Beberapa detik kemudian pria itu menggeleng dan menatap tajam Jihoon dan Changmin.

"Aku siapa?" Tanya baliknya dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Segaris senyum lebar tercetak di bibir Jihoon, ia mendekat ke ranjang dan berucap dengan pasti, "Jung Yunho, namamu Jung Yunho, kau adalah adikku."

Yunho atau sebelumnya U-Know, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lagi. Kemudian tersenyum dan menatap Jihoon, "Kenapa _Hyung _bertanya siapa aku jika Hyung kenal denganku?"

Jihoon tahu pasti chip yang ia letakkan pada sistem jaringan otak Yunho yang sudah berubah menjadi setengah robot dengan sistem yang bisa diubah-ubah itu tengah berjalan dengan baik. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab, "Kau mengalami kecelakaan hebat, dan hilang ingatan, kau lupa?"

Sejenak Yunho berpikir, otaknya berjelajah dan mengingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Jihoon. Kemudian Yunho menggeleng, "Aku lupa, aku..."

"Kau nyaris mati _Hyung_, kau sudah sekarat," sela Changmin dan tersenyum lebar. Pria itu mengambil kesimpulan jika percobaan pertama mereka benar.

Lagi pula benar yang dikatakan Changmin. U-Know yang mereka temukan dan sekarang berganti nama menjadi Jung Yunho sudah nyaris tewas di tempat karena kejadian itu. Alasan kenapa kedua pria ini memasangkan segala perlengkapan robot pada tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu berapa lama aku koma? Dan _Hyung_, kenapa aku bisa di sini tanpa alat medis atau.."

"Kau tidak memerlukan semua itu Yunho, karena kau tahu siapa dirimu sekarang," ujar Jihoon tenang.

Mengamati itu lah yang sekarang di lakukan oleh kedua pria ini. Mereka menatap Yunho, memperhatikan bagaimana cara kerja android nyata pertama yang mereka ciptakan pada manusia yang sekarang menjadi setengah robot ini.

Yunho menelaah maksud Jihoon lebih, bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri kenapa harus seperti itu dan beberapa detik kemudian dia menemukan jawabannya. Tidak ada reaksi apapun pada wajah tampan tegas itu. Datar. Itu lah gambaran ekspresi Yunho.

Hal itu malah lebih membuat Jihoon bingung, pria itu takut jika Yunho yang sudah dijadikan adiknya itu mengalami guncangan. Secara natural, Yunho masihlah seorang manusia, hanya dipasang sistem programers untuk memudahkannya dalam mengenali orang dan bersosialisasi pada dunia yang akan dikenalkan Jihoon.

"Kau tidak..."

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja Hyung. Mungkin jika aku tidak dikatakan nyaris mati aku akan protes akan apa yang kau lakukan, tapi itu cukup baik mengingat keadaanku yang mungkin tragis."

Begitu sangat realistis pikiran Yunho sekarang. Jika Yunho adalah U-Know, sudah pasti sikap ini tidak akan tercipta. Apa karena sistem kerja micro chip? Tidak, micro chip bekerja jika sedang sangat terdesak, dan sejauh tadi Yunho memang kehilangan ingatan akan siapa dirinya. Dan itu lah guna micro chip yang dipasang pada sistem diri Yunho. Mengisi hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh pria itu secara akal sehatnya.

"Kau akan melakukan _maintenance system_ setiap seminggu sekali, Yunho. Aku ingin kau benar-benar bisa menyatu dalam sistem dan beberapa alat yang terpasang pada tubuhmu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Untuk sekarang istritahatlah, besok hari baru akan menyambutmu," Jihoon tersenyum lembut pada Yunho yang mengangguk.

.

.

.

Yunho menatap berbagai alat yang ada di dalam ruang bawah tanah mansion besar ini. Sejak tadi pagi, ketika ia terbangun dari tidur Jihoon mengajaknya ke sini. Berbagai pasang alat di tempelkan ada organ tubuhnya. Dada, perut, kaki, tangan dan juga dahi. Yunho hanya bisa menurut, sesekali mata musangnya memperhatikan Jihoon dan Changmin yang mengotak atik komputer dan berbagai macam alat yang Yunho tidak tahu apa.

"Semua, _okay Hyung._ Sudah siap!" Lapor Changmin pada Jihoon dan tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, aku juga sudah memastikan kakinya, Yunho bahkan bisa berlari seperti pemain sepak bola 4 x 45 menit, bahkan lebih," sahut Jihoon cukup bangga akan keberhasilan ini.

Changmin mengangguk mantap, pria yang lebih muda dari Yunho itu kemudian melepaskan berbagai alat yang tadi menempel. Dan membantu Yunho untuk duduk sambil berucap, "Selamat, _Hyung _hari ini kau bisa ke luar rumah."

"Hari ini aku sudah megatur jadwal Yunho, kemarin aku sudah mengumumkan akan ada CEO baru untuk menggantikan Kim Hyunjoong," Jihoon beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap Changmin penuh arti.

"Kau serius _Hyung_? Kau mendepak Hyunjoong dari perusahaanmu? Aku yakin dia pasti akan mengoceh hari ini dan..."

"Aku tahu, tapi Yunho adalah adikku, Yunho lebih pantas menjadi CEO dibanding calon adik ipar bukan?"

Changmin mengangguk, Jihoon memang sangat mengidamkan memiliki seorang adik. Bahkan jauh-jauh hari pria itu sudah mendaftarkan anggota keluarga baru bernama Jung Yunho dalam kartu keluarga dan berkas penting lainnya. Changmin tahu pasti, semua itu dipersiapkan Jihoon untuk keberhasilannya nanti menciptakan sebuah android.

Tapi Jihoon lebih dari pada beruntung, bertemu dengan Yunho yang sekarang dan benar-benar memberikan curahan kasih seorang kakak pada adik. Changmin paham betul apa yang di pikirkan Jihoon. Sejak kecil tinggal bersama Jihoon dan diakui sebagai sepupu sejak dulu membuat Changmin sangat paham pola pikir pria berusia tiga puluh dua tahun ini.

"Aku yang akan menjadi CEO, _Hyung_?" Pertanyaan ini langsung diajukan Yunho, ia sedikit bingung dengan keputusan kakaknya. Meski ia lupa akan kejadian sebelumnya tapi mendengar perbincangan Jihoon dan Changmin tadi Yunho tahu bahwa sebelumnya ia bukanlah seorang CEO.

"Benar, Yunho. Kau adalah adikku, kau baru pulang dari London menyelesaikan pendidikanmu sebelum kecelakaan itu berlangsung. Kau lebih pantas memimpin perusahaan dibanding Hyunjoong."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, tadi malam pria itu sudah mengurus hal tentang berkas penting pendidikan Yunho secara ilegal. Tentu itu akan sangat mudah jika memiliki uang yang berlimpah seperti yang dimiliki olehnya.

"Hyunjoong? Siapa dia?" Kening Yunho tertaut, namun wajah itu langsung melongo hebat saat mendengar kekehan Changmin.

"Kau akan tahu nanti _Hyung_, sekarang kau harus sarapan dan kita akan ke kantor," ujar Changmin kemudian dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke luar ruangan rahasia ini.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata seluruh orang tertuju pada sosok Yunho yang berpakaian rapi dan berjalan dengan tegap. Seluruh karyawan berkumpul di loby kantor untuk menyambut sang CEO baru. Yunho terlihat sangat dingin, dengan semua itu. Di sampingnya ada Changmin yang tersenyum sumringah sepanjang jalan.

Changmin akan menjadi asisten pribadi Yunho. Sekaligus memastikan tentang keadaan Yunho yang masih dalam uji coba. Sambutan yang cukup antusias membuat Changmin yakin jika Yunho akan diterima dengan baik oleh para karyawan perusahaan mereka yang bergerak dalam bidang otomotif dan mekanik terbesar di Korea.

Namun, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi, saat Yunho ingin menaiki lift. Pintu lift terbuka dengan seorang pria yang begitu sangat Changmin kenal siapa.

"Benar-benar, apa dia tidak pernah peduli pada keinginanku," gumaman itu sangat jelas di dengar oleh Yunho.

Si pria keluar dari dalam lift dan menatap pada Yunho. Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu. Seakan bertumpu di titik yang tepat. Seketika, seluruh tubuh Yunho bereaksi dengan cepat. Terutama dadanya yang berdebar kuat tidak terbayangkan.

Mata besar itu menatap lamat-lamat Yunho, seolah melemahkan jaringan sistem kemanusiaannya dan juga sistem android dalam tubuhnya. Dan bagaikan sebuah virus, menyerang pada bagian hatinya yang tidak pernah ia paham kenapa menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Yunho tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Ia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Dadanya berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Nyaris saja ia terkena serangan sesak napas. Tapi bukan. Bukan terasa sesak, rasa debaran itu menyenangkan. Membuat tempo cepat itu lah yang ia maksud nyaris sesak napas.

Sejenak ia berpikir. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya. Sistem otaknya pun tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Blank. Bagaikan tersedot masuk pada sosok indah di depannya. Yunho, tenggelam pada manik berwarna coklat tua itu dan seolah-olah membuatnya hilang kendali karena debaran yang membuat napasnya mulai tertahan.

.

.

.

EYD ga beraturan typo dimana" -bow- .

Sengaja tidak dikasih TBC, karena ga tahu apa akan dilanjut atau tidak. Tapi seumpam dilanjut mungkin akan lama. Karena mau fokus ke ff yang lain :) . Tapi berhub aku kan lagi hiatus (?) jadi maaf updnya yang lain juga bakal lama. Ini draftnya udah ada dari kemarin" jadi cuma nambahin dikit" aja sih ~ . Aku ga mood nulis sebenrnya -plaak-.

**Well, ini terinspirasi dari game, Harvest Moon The Innocent Life sama film Robocop. :D . Dan iseng menulis ini, u,u aku ga tau kalau jadinya kan hancur.**

_**Okey, Happy Anniversary 11 th for TVXQ ~ -tiup terompet- selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk 5 membernya :) .**_

Ada pertanyaan atau yang lain dan sebagainya silahkan di tanyakan. Berhub aku belum punya alur yang jelas dan menempatkan Jae jadi apa, ada ide atau saran ? :D

**Thank ~**

.

.

.


End file.
